parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 2 (Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 2" is the second episode of Season 2 of Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, the children manage to slow their descent and land in a garbage box. They overhear that Captain Hook (and his minions) is going to the Chinatown laundromat, hitching a ride in a pizza delivery van that he has tricked into stopping off at the factory and the laundromat. The cats give chase in a wheel, and then a rich couple's limousine. Upon reaching Chinatown, Jaune Tom can't resist surfing on a wet scrub brush; this greatly annoys Tom Sawyer, who orders him to go home. Tom then proceeds to follow Captain Hook, who meets with the mysterious Ursula and Morgana to discuss his purchase - a master fighting fish named Joe. During their discussion (and demonstration) of Joe the Fish's power, Tom attempts to grab the ruby from Captain Hook with a makeshift fishing rod a few times, but when the hook grabs on to one of the twins' clothes, Tom Sawyer's cover was blown, but he is saved when Jaune Tom returns surfing on the scrub brushes again. In the massacre that follows, Tom ends up getting a new fedora hat similar to Drake's (this part is strangely cut from later airings and even the DVD release), and Captain Hook and his men make their retreat as Jaune Tom pour soap out of a box, to distract the Twins and the workers by having the fish trapped inside bubbles. Captain Hook brings Joe to a large cargo boat and uses him to get rid of the nearby sailors, unaware that Tom and Jaune Tom are right behind him. There, they fall into the cargo hold, where they meet Tom and Zipper. After a brief scuffle, Tom eventually warms up to them and offers to show them his "house", a large trunk filled with his belongings. Suddenly, Captain Hook's men empty the cargo hold and dump Tom's house into the sea. The loss of his house greatly upsets Tom, and he vows to take down Captain Hook for sinking it. Captain Hook sets up a machine with which to suck great amounts of fish out of other people's boats, but the children and Tom manage to foil his plan, but end up destroying the boat's steering wheel in the process, and this causes it to go sailing right for the city. Cast: *Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) *Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Zipper - Himself *Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Siamese Twins - Ursula (The Little Mermaid), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Donald Drake - Himself *Plato - Himself *Juice Lee - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) Gallery: Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Chip Jaune Tom.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Tom the grumpy kitty.jpeg|Tom as Monterey Jack Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain-hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole Ursula in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ursula, Morgana.jpg|and Morgana as the Siamese Twins Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Himself Joe the Pilot Fish.jpg|Joe as Juice Lee Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chris1701